Flames
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: Hotaru Murakami has seen spirits her whole life and only recently began to see 'bonies'. After seeing a newspaper article and picture of a man having just killed a bony she packs her bags and heads to Karakura Japan. There she meets Ichigo Kurosaki who may become more than just her friend.
1. Chapter 1

" Ladies and gentlemen: we are about to begin our final descent into Karakura, Japan in approximately 10 minutes. It's a lovely, sunny day of 75 degrees Fahrenheit. We ask that you buckle your seatbelts and turn of your electronics. And thanks again for flying Delta airlines," the pilot said. I woke from my slumber and stretched before relaxing back into my seat. Finally I'll be in Karakura, finally I can meet them!

The ones that fight the bonies! My name is Hotaru Murakami and I can see spirits. Ghosts, demons, and bonies. What's a bony you might ask? It's a monster that has a bone like mask, large and monster like, and has a hole in its chest. For years I thought I was the only one who could see them until I read an article over the summer on earthquakes in this Japanese town. It wasn't the article that was special but the picture with it. To normal people it was just a crater in the ground but to me I saw a dead bony and a man wielding a sword over him. Someone other than me saw these things, was fighting them and winning! And I had to meet this person.

So I signed up for the study abroad program. And now here I am, about to land in Japan. The plane had a fairly bumpy landing but pulled into the terminal quickly. As soon as the bing went off I undid my seatbelt, grabbed my carry on bag, and bolted off the plane. I had my luggage already delivered to my new 'dorm', which was an apartment I rented in the city. After a quick cab ride I was finally at my new apartment just as the sun was setting. Stepping inside I saw the place was furnished with generic run of the mill furniture.

" Good thing I brought my posters," I mumbled as I dragged my large suitcase up the stairs. Opening the first door I found a large bedroom and across the hall a bathroom. Downstairs a living room and a kitchen and boxes abound. The first thing I did was plug in my IPod and turn on some jams. Then I spent the next few hours dancing around the apartment while unpacking, screaming out songs and plenty of air guitars. And now I am collapsed on the couch as I cook some stovetop ramen. Just as I unplugged my IPod from upstairs someone knocked on the door. I ran downstairs and answered the door to a busty orange haired girl.

" Hi are you um Hotaru?" she asked a little nervous.

" Yes can I help you?" I asked.

The girl smiled happily, shyness gone. " I'm Orihime and I live next door nice to meet you," she said and hugged me.

I choked as I was crushed by her giant boobs and bone-crushing hug. I had to take a few breaths after she released me before I could talk. " Um hi I guess. But how do you know my name?"

" Oh yes sorry! I'm from Karakura High School and I was told to show you around a bit tomorrow."

" Oh ya they told me someone would be coming. Well it's nice to meet you Orihime," I said then held out my hand. She stared at it blankly. Oh right! I made a small bow and Orihime smiled again. " Would you like to come in for a bit?"

I stepped to the side as Orihime came inside. Um… tea! I went to the stove and put some tea on. " Your Japanese is really good," Orihime said as I saw her sit on the couch.

" My grandma is Japanese and I lived with her half my life," I replied casually.

" Then who do you live with now?"

" My Aunt. Well not exactly. She works under some fancy fashion designer and travels a lot. So I basically live by myself back home."

" Oh me too!" Orihime said excited. She definitely seemed to be a little quirky I could just feel it. I mean who's happy about being an orphan?

" Do you mind if I eat? I haven't eaten in a day," I said pulling the ramen off as the water for the tea began to howl.

" Oh no it's fine!" she replied over the screaming kettle.

I poured the tea and grabbed my food before sitting down. " Thankfully I brought this spare ramen with me. I guess after school tomorrow I'll do my first round of grocery shopping. And lunch I'll get from the cafeteria."

" We don't have a cafeteria." I gave her a blank look. " Lots of High schools in Japan don't have cafeterias."

" Urgh what am I going to do for lunch tomorrow?"

" I can share some of my food with you," Orihime said cheerily.

" Oh thanks," I said embarrassed.

We spoke for a few hours and I found out both Orihime and I were both orphans and lost our caretakers in the past year, my grandmother and her brother. And though she was a little quirky she was still my first friend here and I would happily accept any friends at this point. " I should head to bed now its past midnight. Do you know how to get to school?" Orihime asked while heading for the door.

" Yup I've got a map," I said following her.

" Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Hotaru," Orihime said waving. I waved back before closing the door and rubbing my eyes. Man I was tired. Yawning I headed upstairs and quickly threw on a pajama shirt while brushing my teeth before bed. I fumbled with my phone and set the alarm, my eyes already falling shut, but finally set the time. This was the worst part, the first night. A new bed to get comfortable in. But I was so tired already that sleep easily took me that first night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the blaring of my alarm. However when my tired eyes opened to examine it I saw I had slept through the first 30 minutes! " Shit!" I shrieked as I jumped out of bed.

I yanked on the new uniform I was told to wear then did my usual morning routine as I ran downstairs. Then I did a rummage through several boxes before I found my skateboard. Laughing happily I ran out the front door, tossing my skateboard on the ground then hopping on it and speeding off. I spent the first minute putting my helmet on; given the many accidents I've had on my favorite toy. As I rode I pulled out the sheet of paper with the map and checked for directions, making a dramatic left turn before continuing on. If I cut through the park then… I can make it!

Just as I was speeding down a hill I saw a couple students walking on the street ahead of me. I whistled loudly to get their attention and they turned their heads, stopping, just in time for me to jump onto the railing and slide down. " Hey!" the small black haired girl shouted.

" Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder.

But I had to keep going. I had to be at the school early today and I didn't want to get in trouble in the first hour. There were quite a few stares as I sped onto the campus on the skateboard then hopped off. The headmaster's office was right at the front and I sat on the chair just in time. " Hotaru?" the secretary asked.

" Yes?"

She handed me a set of files. " You'll find your class and class syllabus in there. Plus a few forms you need to fill out for right now."

I nodded and for the next 45 minutes filled out endless amounts of paperwork. Just as I had finished Orihime came. " Hey you're in my class isn't that great?" Orihime asked giddily.

" Ya at least I know one person here," I said standing and following her out.

" Don't worry you only missed a bit of English and I bet you're better than our own teacher at that," Orihime said and laughed happily.

I smiled a little and followed. Though I wasn't as bubbly as Orihime I still knew that we could get along. After traveling down the hallways for a bit we finally got to a room and Orihime opened the door. " Sensei I brought the new student," Orihime said stepping inside and I followed.

" Thank you Orihime have a seat," the teacher said. My file said my teachers name is Mrs… oh wait Ochi Sensei. The teacher walked over to me smiling. " NICE TO MEET YOU. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" she asked slowly and loudly, as if I could barely understand her.

I sighed and turned to the class. " I'm Hotaru. My grandma raised me most of my life and she was Japanese so I know Japanese like I know English. So you don't have to talk slow to me or anything I'm just another person," I said simply.

Some of the students chuckled as sensei blushed. I saw an empty seat by the window that I moved to. After taking my seat I looked next to me to see an orange haired guy. He barely looked at me, just from the corner of his eye and I gave him a nod. He seemed familiar but once the teacher started talking again I focused on the board. I took notes and doodled my way through class until lunchtime. " Hotaru!" Orihime said bounding over. " Want to come eat lunch with us?"

" You've got my meal," I said standing.

" Well you're lucky I made my spicy curry today!" Orihime said dragging me along. We went to a set of stairs and up to the roof of the school building where a few others were sitting around.

" Orihime brought the new girl!" A brown haired boy said giddily jumping at me. I ducked and he flew over my head, tumbling on the ground a few times.

" Sorry about Keigo. It's a bad habit of his," a black haired guy said walking over to me. " I'm Mizuiro, nice to meet you."

" Mizuiro you already have a girlfriend!" Keigo whined.

" Why would I want to go out with a guy that tried to tackle me?" I asked Keigo stonily. He whimpered and moved back over to the circle of friends who laughed at him.

" Sorry to intrude," I said sitting beside Orihime and a big guy.

" It's fine. Welcome to Japan Hotaru," Mizuiro said. After that everyone else introduced themselves. Or at least I think they did its all still a blur.

I nodded as Orihime handed me one of those Japanese lunch boxes… bento box I think. " It's spicy curry, fried rice, and chocolate covered sushi," Orihime said.

I was about to eat when Keigo leaned over. " Listen, Orihime's curry is the spiciest in the world! You don't have to eat her food if you don't want to," Keigo whispered.

" She made it for me I don't want to be rude," I replied. Everyone watched me warily as I took the first bite of curry and rice. " Is their honey on the fried rice?" I asked.

" Uh-huh," Orihime said happily.

" It's really good," I said and everyone's jaws dropped. " I like hot food and the curry is really spicy. Then you've the got the rice that is salty and sweet. The combination is great. The seaweed gets kind of lost in the chocolate though."

Orihime's eyes glittered in happiness and everyone else face palmed. " You don't think it's too spicy?"

" I think it could be spicier but its good as is," I said. Keigo reached over and took a bite of mine and the rest of lunch break he spent at the water fountain.

" Most people don't like Orihime's food choices," the guy I now know as Uryuu said.

" I guess I'm just used to weird food. My family was in a traveling circus when I was a kid," I said casually.

" Really?" Orihime asked.

" Ya. My parents met through the circus. My mom was super strong so she was the strong woman and my dad was a fire breather. We traveled a lot and the fairs outside the tent always had wacky food too."

" I thought you lived with your grandmother?" the observant Uryuu asked.

" I lived with my parents until I was 10, then my grandma until I was 16, and then my aunt for the last year."

They didn't have to read between the lines. Just then two more students came up. " Sorry we're late," the short girl said sitting down.

Chad made room and the orange haired guy sat next to me. " You sit next to me in class right?" I asked him.

" I uh… yes," he fumbled.

I smiled and continued. " And do you have a name?"

" Ichigo Kurosaki."

" Oh Ichigo… that means number one protector right?" I asked.

Ichigo finally looked at me for real, not just a side glance. " Ya. Normally people say strawberry."

I smiled a bit more, amused, and Ichigo turned away again. We all finished lunch peacefully then went back to class. The rest of the day was boring and I did more doodles mostly until school was over. " Want to walk home with me Hotaru?" Orihime asked.

" I can't I have to go to the grocery store," I replied as I walked out the front gate.

" Ok then. See you tomorrow," Orihime said and walked away.

I walked in the opposite direction towards the grocery store I found online. Walking through I saw immediately this would not be an easy task. There were so many unusual products I had never even seen before and so few items I actually did recognize. Ah grandma why can't you be here right now? I grabbed all the things I recognized, and needed, and a few other products before heading out. I sped down the streets on my skateboard and back to home, unloading the groceries and grabbing one of the exotic bags of chips before plopping down on the couch. After turning on the TV I pulled the homework out and got to work on that, spending the next few hours on that.

Finally, when all that was done, I was exhausted. No way I was cooking tonight I thought to myself rubbing my face. With a sigh I yet again grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door, riding down the street. I looked around and smiled widely at the McDonald's I saw. Yes the familiar golden arches of the homeland. I went in and got some fries, burger, and a giant coke before riding back out and down the street. There was a nice park so I decided to stop in there and eat then go home.

I stopped at the children's playground and sat on the ply set looking around. The sun would be setting in about an hour and it was very serene right now. Just as I had pulled off the paper I heard faint crying. I looked over my shoulder and saw a small child, a girl, with a chain coming out of her chest. I bit my lip in sadness and jumped off the play set, walking over to the soul. " Hi," I said softly.

The girl jumped and turned around. " Y-You can see me?" she asked then sniffled.

I smiled softly and nodded, sitting beside her in the sand. " Yes I can. My name is Hotaru, what's yours?"

" Megumi," she murmured nervously.

Ok let's test the waters. " What are you doing here Megumi? Where are your parents?"

" I don't know but I can't go home."

I mentally sighed. It's worse when they don't know their dead. " Well it's ok I'm here. Are you hungry?" I asked holding up a fry.

" No, I haven't been hungry in a while," the girl said. I was hoping that would help her realize how odd it was to not be hungry for so long.

" How do you like your fries?" I asked.

" Ketchup."

" Well you know what I like?" she shook her head no. " I dip them in chocolate milkshakes."

" Ew!" Megumi said laughing and I laughed too. I sat and ate with Megumi for a while, keeping the poor girl company. But when dinner was over it was time to get Megumi to the other side.

" So why are you in the park Megumi?"

Megumi looked down sadly, twiddling her thumbs. " Mommy brought me to the park the other day to play. I asked if I could see her pretty ring and put it on my sand castle. She said I could but I had to be careful because it was special. But I wasn't careful and I lost it. Mommy was so sad and daddy got mad at me. So that night I left to go back to the park to look in the sand again but then… I woke up here."

So that's what's keeping her here then. I sighed and stood stretching. " Well let's find this ring then ya?" I asked her smiling. Megumi smiled too and nodded. I started in the far corner and just ran my fingers deeply through the sand. It was tedious but I continued on as Megumi cheered for me. A half an hour later I wiped my brow, as there was no success.

" What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

" Ichigo," I said surprised then blushed. How long was he watching me 'talk to myself' and look in the sand waving my butt in the air. " I uh… I ran into this lady earlier today. She said she lost her ring in the sand here so I thought I'd look for it."

Ichigo appeared skeptical at first then got on his knees with me. Ichigo looked down and immediately began searching. I blinked then smiled softly and began my search again. " This it?" Ichigo asked an hour later.

I stepped over and saw the gold and diamond ring. I looked back at Megumi and she smiled and clapped her hands. " That's it. I'm going to return it now."

" I'll come with you," Ichigo said standing with me.

Earlier he could barely talk to me but now things were peaches and cream? I nodded and slowly rode beside Ichigo as he walked. Through light small chat I was able to learn more about Ichigo. He had a small family, his dad owned a clinic, and he liked kendo. Everything was comfortable by the time Megumi led me back to her house. " Here it goes," I muttered.

I knocked on the door and a woman answered. " Mommy!" Megumi said gleefully.

" Can I help you?" the woman asked, unaware of her daughters presence.

" Uh hi I found this in the park," I said holding out the ring.

The woman stared at it in complete shock, covering her mouth in a gasp. She then began crying and full out sobbing a moment later. " Honey?" a male voice called.

The male stepped into the doorway and I knew right away he was Megumi's father, they looked nearly the exact same. He stared in shock at the ring and took it from my hands then hugged his wife to him. " It's all my fault," the wife murmured.

" No it's mine. I shouldn't have yelled so much."

" We're terrible parents… were terrible," the wife said then cried more.

" No wait!" Megumi cried out and I looked down. " It's not their fault! I left that night I should have just been more careful. They're the best parents ever! They made me pancakes and read me stories before bed. I love mommy and daddy."

I looked back to the parents. " I don't think Megumi is sad and you shouldn't be either," I said. They both looked back at me. " You would read her stories and make her pancakes. That means you paid a lot of attention to her needs and loved her with all your hearts. And I know she wouldn't want you to be sad."

They both looked at me in shock and I just smiled awkwardly. " Yes your right. Thank you for returning this to us."

I nodded and sighed as the door closed. " Ok Megumi how do you feel now?"

Megumi looked down sadly. " Mommy always said to look both ways when crossing the street but I forgot. I just wanted to find the ring and… then the car-"

" Hey its ok," I said and knelt down to her height. " You don't have to say anymore."

" You knew didn't you?" she asked.

" I did. But if I scared you something bad might have happened." Something like turning into a bony.

" Ok… I feel kind of weird," she said.

" I think your ready to move on. You can't stay here forever."

Megumi leaned forward, hugging me. I hugged her back and slowly the soul disappeared from my arms. Slowly I stood again and wiped a single tear away. I haven't done one of those in a long time. With a sigh I turned and began to leave. " Was it their ring?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

He was leaning against the fence outside the house. I had nearly forgotten about him. " Ya it was. Thanks for the help," I replied.

" Would you like me to walk you home?"

" I don't want to be a bother."

" No it's fine."

Looks like this wasn't an option. I sighed and held my skateboard as Ichigo and I walked back. " So what were you doing in the park?" I asked.

" What were you doing in the park?"

" I asked first."

Ichigo hissed an annoyed sigh and I smirked. " I was walking back from Kendo class. Sometimes I walk through the park to home. What about you?"

" I saw the park and thought it would be a good place to eat at," I said. Which was truthful.

We moved on in comfortable silence. " So why did you come to Japan?"

" I uh… well my family is from here. Grandma and Grandpa came over 40 years ago so this is partially my home. And I had to… do some research."

" Research?"

" Just trying to find some things out."

Ichigo nodded and we were finally at my apartment. " This is my stop."

" Oh uh ya ok," Ichigo said back to his nervousness.

" I'd invite you in but I'm pretty tired."

" It's fine really," Ichigo said.

I nodded and it was awkwardly silent. " See you tomorrow?" I asked.

" Ya, see ya," Ichigo said and walked off. I watched him turn the corner then finally went inside. It wasn't that late but I was tired from a long day. I got in bed and looked out my window over Karakura town. Tonight I would sleep but tomorrow night I would be on the hunt. I'm going to find those bony fighters no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo POV

After escaping the clutches of my idiot father I finally collapsed on my bed. " Oi Ichigo where have you been?" Rukia asked opening the closet door.

And then I remembered my night, a smile crawling back on my face. " I ran into Hotaru," I said smiling.

" The new girl that almost ran us over this morning?" Rukia said angrily.

They say, on very rare instances, that some people fall in love on first sight. And right now I'm almost certain that I've found my true love. Rukia and I were walking to school when I heard someone shout out. We both stopped and time seemed to slow for a moment. I saw long, wavy red hair tied up in a ponytail and determined yellow eyes. She was smirking in determination and then finally time picked back up as she flew by. I watched her skid down the railing and then turn back with a wave and smile over her shoulder. I could hold that moment in my head right now. I sighed; I was most definitely head over heels. Finally I woke up as Rukia hovered over me. " What?" I asked.

" I said what were you two doing?"

I smirked and sat up. " I helped her exorcise a spirit."

" Oh ok… wait what?" Rukia shouted.

" I was walking through the park and I saw her talking to one. She sees the spirits. She even knew how to help her move over. She's just…" I sighed dreamily again.

" Ichigo," Rukia said sternly. I looked back at her. " If Hotaru sees spirits then she may see hollows. And if she can see hollows then she has a spiritual pressure that will attract them to her. We need to watch over her until we're certain."

I sighed unhappily and nodded. Hotaru could be in danger. And the thought of that made my chest hurt and my fists clench. After doing my nightly routine I laid back in bed staring at the ceiling. What did you come here for Hotaru? Because right now, I think you were supposed to find me. Well no matter what I'm going to protect you from whatever you need.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

" Hotaru can you help me with my English homework?" Orihime asked over the phone.

" Sorry I can't right now I'm heading out," I said while unloading my special bag.

" Oh ok well maybe some time this weekend you can look it over?"

" Sounds good. Ok I got to go bye," I said and hung up.

I didn't have time for chatting I thought to myself as I got dressed. I had to wear a special outfit when I was fighting bonies. It was part of dad's old getup actually and part of mom's too. I smiled and grabbed my weapon before heading out on my skateboard. My first few weeks at school has been great. I made friends with Orihime's group and we all really got along, especially Ichigo and me. He was always very kind to me and our personalities were very much alike. We got along really well actually.

And so the night was spent riding around town, taking a few breaks for meals. Nothing, absolutely nothing. With one last lap around the park I started heading back. And then I heard it, felt the pressure forming around me. I stopped and turned around.

A single bony stepped under the streetlight, smiling at me. " You smell good," he purred. The bony was rather catlike as he began creeping forward.

" You're not the first one to say that," I said pulling out my brass knuckles.

" You think you can take me on puny human?"

" Don't underestimate me," I smirked. And then I felt another presence.

" Hotaru?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia. But more importantly it was what was on his back.

" Ichigo are you one of them?" I asked.

" Look out!" he shouted.

I turned and the hollow lunged for me. I pulled my fist back and then punched the hollow. As soon as his mask met my fist it cracked and bits of it shattered. Then he flew back and at least a block down the street. I turned back to a shocked Rukia and Ichigo, both of them agape. " You can see him? You can see that thing?" I asked excited.

" I'm not done bitch!" the bony shouted. I sighed and turned as he ran, much slower, forward.

" Well I am," I said and ran forward. By now I learned the beast's attack, which was lunging, so as he jumped forward I dove under. I jumped up at the last second, punching the beast into the air. As he began to fall I concentrated, forming a ball of fire in my fist. I jumped up and punched the bony, his body bursting into flames and a moment later disappearing. I fell back to the ground gracefully landing and whipped my hand to the side, the flames disappearing.

" Hotaru," Ichigo said stepping forward beside Rukia. " What the hell just happened?"

I took off my brass knuckles and put them in my pocket. " It's kind of a long story," I said casually. " What about you? You're a swordsman and you can see the bonies?"

" The what?"

" The bonies? You know the thing I just destroyed."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who nodded, then back to me. " You should come with us."

" Will I get some answers?"

" Yes"

" Ok let's go."

" Rukia can you-"

" Got it," she said stepping forward.

" What-" I began but Rukia, even in her short stature, picked me up. Then suddenly we were in the air, jumping across buildings. I held on tightly as Karakura flew by. And then as suddenly as the trip began it ended at a small store. The sign read Urahara shop as I followed Ichigo and Rukia inside.

" Yo hat and clogs we're back," Ichigo called out.

An older gentleman came around the corner, clad all in green. " Ah Ichigo you brought me a lovely lady!" the man said stepping forward. He ran right up to me and I took a cautionary step back. " Oh her breasts are the perfect size, not too big but not too small and-"

Ichigo hit him on the back of the head. " This is serious!" he said sternly.

" I want to know about the swordsmen and the bonies," I said equally as stern, not amused from this man's earlier comments on me.

" Eh?" he asked.

" That's what she calls soul reapers and hollows."

" Eh?" I said this time.

" Let's go to the back," Kisuke said. We all went to a back room and sat around a table. Another man came in, large fellow with glasses, and set down cups of tea. " How about you start then Ms.?"

" Hotaru," I said.

" Well then Hotaru given your spiritual pressure I'm assuming Ichigo has found another special friend."

" Spiritual pressure?"

" It's the energy that powers your abilities. Reiryoku is what is stored in you and reiatsu is the energy you release in your attacks."

" Ok. Well I am both a pyrokinetic and super strength."

" You can make fire?" I made a fireball in my hand. " That's a yes then. And you're ability to see spirits?"

" My grandma could see them."

" How did you get your powers?"

I sighed sadly. " My parents weren't just circus acts they really had those abilities. And the circus they joined was all real performers. The lion tamer could talk to animals and the lady with the beard was a guy who could change his appearance to whatever he wanted. But the government found out and they tried to kidnap us. Dad fought, trying to protect mom and me, and was shot. And I… I lost it. I didn't even know I had powers before that day but I just exploded. I woke up and everyone… everyone was gone. That was when I moved in with grandma and when the bonies and other spirits started becoming drawn to me."

" Now I should intervene," Kisuke said. And so the next hour was spent on souls, hollows, soul reapers, and the soul society. By the end my head was spinning but I still had my own questions.

" Then am I the first human to be fighting these hollows?"

" No but you're the first American I've met."

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. This is all a lot to process. " So now what? Can I take turns fighting with Ichigo and Rukia or-"

" No way," Ichigo said.

" What?" I asked.

" You're not fighting any hollows."

" Excuse me? Did you not see me wipe the floor with that hollow?"

" You can't I won't allow it!"

" You're not the boss of me," I said angrily and standing.

" I'm not letting a civilian-"

" I've been doing this for almost a decade now, since I was a kid. And you? You just started only a few months ago apparently. I'm the better equipped one here!"

" Actually it's Kurosaki-kun's decision," Urahara said standing with me. " He's the soul reaper in charge of this town right now, the sheriff per say."

I glared over at Ichigo. " You will not be fighting the hollows. That is my job understood?" Ichigo said sternly.

I clenched my fists angrily and left. How dare he! I can handle myself I'm strong enough! I sped home and slammed the door shut grabbing the ice cream from the fridge. " This is bullshit!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I turned on one of the late night, Japanese game shows and ate my sundae. Who does he think he is? The mayor? Didn't he see my skill? I can fight! I groaned and tossed my spoon in the sink before heading upstairs. What did I even see in that guy before? He was nice and gentle and hot… wait what? No, I am most definitely not attracted to him. Not after everything that's happened. After the nightly preparations I collapsed in bed, cracking my knuckles. Maybe I made the wrong decision coming here. I thought I was going to meet equal minded people who wanted me to fight with them but now? With a final sigh I closed my eyes and attempted to go to sleep peacefully. If there was one thing I did know now it was that my new enemy was Ichigo Kurosaki.


	5. Chapter 5

" Orihime what did you bring for lunch today?" I asked.

" Peanut butter, sweet potatoes, and red bean paste!" she said showing me the mess in her bento box.

" That seems like a lot of sweet things don't you think you should add a salt?"

" Ah your right," Orihime said.

" Your bento looks so good!" Keigo said leaning towards me.

" Ya I think I've finally figured the bento box out. I had to look up recipes but I finally mastered the bento box," I said happily. Let's see I had sashimi, a couple sushi rolls, seaweed salad, pickles, rice, tempura veggies, and grilled salmon. And it was all delicious.

" Give me some!" Keigo whined leaning over me.

" Stop it idiot!" I said laughing as he clawed for my food. Suddenly he was lifted into the air. I looked back up and saw Keigo flailing in Chad's arms. All of us laughed more at the sight. And then Ichigo and Rukia came up. The group was silent as they approached, the static was nearly visible between Ichigo and I as they sat. It's been another week since I was told to back off.

" Hi Hotaru," Ichigo said softly. He was trying to be my friend still but I was mad.

" Afternoon," I said not even looking at him, continuing with my meal.

" Ichigo are you hurt?" Orihime asked.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw a scratch on his face. " It's nothing major," he said wiping some crusted blood away.

" I'll take care of it," Orihime said.

" It's just a scratch. If he can't handle that then how is he supposed to do his job?" I asked sternly then closed my bento box, done with lunch, and stood.

" Um Hotaru?" Orihime asked.

" I'm not hungry anymore. Rukia are you still coming over tonight?" I asked.

" What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

" Hotaru is having a sleepover!" Orihime said happily.

" Yes I'll be there," Rukia said. I nodded and headed back to class. So far classes weren't that hard. It was just the same really but in Japanese. School flew by and then the bell chimed. Instead of heading home however I went to Kisuke's shop.

" Hotaru-kun I didn't think you'd be back here its been a few weeks since the argument," Kisuke said fanning himself.

" I didn't either but I realized I can't sit around and do nothing anymore."

" Oh?" Kisuke asked amused and shut his fan.

" Yes. If I can't fight then I would like to train. Is there a way you can train me?"

" I suppose so. But let's measure your skill first hm?"

Before I could ask he turned and walked back. I followed him and saw he went into his basement but it wasn't just any basement. I gazed around the desert like landscape and saw it seemed to never end. " So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

" How about you fight me?" Kisuke asked pulling on his cane, a sword coming out on one end.

" I can't I'm not wearing my fireproof clothing and-"

Too late he just charged right at me. I sidestepped all of his attacks, just barely, as he kept rapidly swinging at me. " I'm trying to assess you. Try actually fighting me."

I grit my teeth and after the next swing punched for his face. Surprisingly for me I missed but instead hit his hat clean off. I did my best to dodge and hit through this battle but this seemingly silly man was not so. He could be quite the serious fighter and I would not want to face him for real. Now I was panting but he just kept watching me, like he was barely trying. I growled quietly and brought the flames to my fists. " Oh? Are you really trying now?" he asked amused.

I didn't respond just kept punching and kicking at him. When using my flames I had to completely focus or they would grow out of control. By the time I fell to the ground panting I had only singed Kisuke's clothes slightly. " You can't control it can you?" he asked sheathing his blade.

" Nothing outside my body. I can light myself on fire and that's about it," I said.

" Well then I think I know what we need to work on then," he said helping me up. " Every afternoon you may come over and train with me. You'll have to leave at 6 before Kurosaki though."

I nodded, still catching my breath, and walked for the stairs. " Thank you for all of this," I said opening the front door of the store.

" It's no problem. You may need it soon."

" Eh?" I asked looking over my shoulder but Kisuke was gone. I shook my head as I left, heading back home to get ready for tonight. Tonight was something that I really needed right now, a break from everything. I didn't want to think about Ichigo or hollows or school just fun. First I stopped at the store and splurged on stuff for a girl's night out. Then when I got home I changed into some light pajamas just as the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and answered the door to Orihime and Rukia. " Hey guys come in," I said.

" Hey Hotaru. We brought some snacks for you," Orihime said.

" Ya just set them on the counter. Are you guys ok with pizza tonight?"

They both nodded and moved to the couch. " Ah you got nail polish?" Rukia asked.

" Ya I thought it might be fun," I said as I finished decorating the pizza then put it in the oven. And so we all sat around talking about life and doing each other's nails and then eventually eating pizza.

" Where's your bathroom?" Orihime asked.

" Just go upstairs and to the left," I replied and Orihime left. " Ok Rukia purple right?" I asked shaking the bottle.

She nodded and so I began painting. " You know… Ichigo only did what he did so he could protect you."

I paused and looked up at a serious Rukia. " What?"

" He didn't want you fighting hollows because he cares about you. Ichigo wants to protect you but knew he wouldn't always be there when you fought. Do not be mad at him any longer please."

I blinked and nodded just as Orihime came back. And so the rest of the night we spent watching movies and chatting about life. It was so nice just having friends like this. I didn't have any at all back home because I was seen as the weird girl. But here, well, all of us are a little weird. I smiled fondly watching Rukia and Orihime laugh at the movie. And then we were finally getting ready for bed, all of our eyes about to fall shut. " Well who do you like Rukia?" Orihime asked, finishing our conversation before bed.

" Oh well… there's someone back home I like. But I don't know if he feels the same," Rukia said nervously.

" And you Orihime?" I asked.

" I uh no! No way!" she said blushing and waving her hands. Rukia and I gave her a knowing look. " Well uh Kurosaki-kun has always had a special place in my heart."

Rukia sighed. " What?" I asked.

" Nothing," Rukia said.

" Rukia," I said sternly.

" Fine," she said sitting up. " Ichigo doesn't like you like that Orihime. I know who he likes."

Orihime frowned unhappily. " Did he tell you?" I asked curiously.

" Yes."

I sighed sadly for Orihime. " Hey its ok. You know Uryuu is always looking at you," I smirked.

" Really? I didn't notice," Orihime said.

" Well its because you've been looking in the wrong places," I said before snuggling into my sleeping bag.

" And you Hotaru?"

" Me? I've only been here two weeks I barely know any of these guys."

" Yes I suppose," Rukia said and Orihime nodded. It was then we all said our good nights and did our best to fall asleep. Who did I like? Ichigo's face popped in my head and I blushed. Well he was handsome. Such bright orange hair on a toned body. But I mentally shook my head. Rukia said he likes someone and if there's one thing a girl should its when to give up. I sighed a little sadly at that. Well I should at least try being friends with Ichigo now right? Ya friends with the guy you find attractive, what's the worse thing that could happen?


	6. Chapter 6

When school came on Monday I trudged tiredly, still exhausted from our girls slumber party. That and I stayed up making 2 bento boxes piled with goodies. Class was boring, like usual, so most of the time I spent drawing. I liked to draw it was like a secret talent I guess. But I critiqued myself so much that I never shared my pictures or even told anyone about them. Before I knew it the bell rang and it was lunch. I met with the usual group and as always Rukia and Ichigo came late to the party. " Hi Hotaru," Ichigo said dully sitting down, as if expecting my usual response.

I stood and sat next to him and he blinked at me surprised. " I'm sorry about my behavior lately," I said looking away, blush evident, and bento held out for him. This was so embarrassing.

" What?" Ichigo asked taking the box.

" I uh always notice that after you fight hollow you never have lunch so I thought this was a good apology gift."

Ichigo opened the box and saw the various meals I made. " This is… amazing," he said eating the food and then shoving it down.

" My grandma taught me a few tricks but I had to look a lot up online." I said still embarrassed.

A minute later the bento box was empty. " So we're good?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes I don't hate you with a passion anymore," I said and we both laughed. After the laughter was over we were both just staring at one another deeply. And then the bell rang.

I coughed awkwardly and stood, rushing to class and away from Ichigo's hazel orbs. Don't go for something you can't have, rule number one. Ichigo likes some other girl apparently and… Rukia. I scoffed and hit my head laughing. How could I be so stupid he likes Rukia. I mean she's lives with him for goodness sake. And somehow this made me feel better. I can JUST be Ichigo's friend now. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ichigo is very attractive. But so is Ryan Gosling and is he going to come knocking on my door asking to marry me? No of course not. Ichigo is my friend and nothing more, that's how it's going to be. And I ignored the small twitch of pain in my chest as school went on.


	7. Chapter 7

1 month later

" Come on Hotaru-chan hold it out for a little longer," stupid hat and clogs called out to me.

I aimed my weapon at him and there was an explosive crack as I hit the boulder instead. I collapsed to the ground panting and my fire whip disintegrated. " Sorry sensei," I panted.

" You lasted 5 minutes longer and look," Kisuke said stepping beside me. I had made a small burn on his arm, which was impressive for me.

I chugged my water bottle before standing. " How are the repairs coming?" I asked.

Kisuke smiled and stepped over to the side. " I wasn't prepared for the guns to overheat so quickly but these should be much better," he said pulling a table cloth off the side table.

" May I?" I asked.

" The shotgun first please."

I picked up the shotgun and pointed it at a rock. What good is a gun against a hollow you may ask? Well this isn't just any shotgun. I concentrated and poured my fire into the gun, watching the meter increase until it got to ten, and then shot. The shot hit the boulder and it exploded into bits. I smirked and grabbed the pistol, firing that off and my fire literally acted like bullets this time. " They're perfect," I said happily.

" And this," he said pointing to an outfit.

" What's this for?" I asked.

" It's completely fireproof but the lining that you see? It's metal and made from material to block a zanpakuto."

" That's great but what do I need it for? Think Ichigo and I are going to have a battle royale or something?"

" The winds are changing Hotaru-chan. Rukia has been here far too long and the soul society won't accept that."

" What do you mean?" I asked. Just then an alarm went off. " What's happening?"

Kisuke pulled a device out of his pocket. " A large spiritual pressure entered town. A captain and a lieutenant. It's time then," Kisuke said and began to walk out.

" I'll come with you and-"

" No," he said rather stern to my surprise. " You will wait here for me to bring Kurosaki-kun back. Understood?"

I nodded and he left. So I went upstairs and just sat but for only a few minutes as Ichigo was rushed in. I sat agape as Tessai and Kisuke began their work on Ichigo. He was so badly wounded, on the verge of death really, who could do this? I crawled over and held Ichigo's hand. " Ichigo can you hear me? Please, please don't die. Please. We all want you here ok? And I… I really care about you. So don't leave us yet ok?" I whispered in his ear.

And so I stayed by Ichigo as the hours ticked by. " You should rest Hotaru-kun. We do not know when he will wake," Kisuke said.

" Are you sure?" I asked as he laid down a futon mat for me.

" You'll be no good to us tired. And I have a feeling you're going to want the rest."

I nodded and laid down after Kisuke closed the doors. As I laid on my side I looked at Ichigo, my eyes falling shut as I watched his chest steadily rise and fall. Ichigo please wake up, please be all right, I thought before the darkness took me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo POV

Was I dead yet? That strange man I didn't even see him move but he… I winced at pain emanating from my chest. Nope I'm alive. Ever so slowly my eyes cracked open and I saw the familiar ceiling of Kisuke's shop. I carefully raised my arm and just stared at my palm for a moment then carefully sat up. Apparently I wasn't careful enough and I hissed in pain clutching my chest. Finally I looked around and who should be lying beside me but Hotaru. " Hotaru?" I asked quietly.

" She's ok Kurosaki-kun," hat and clogs said walking in. " I told her to sleep until you woke up. She was watching you over you almost all night."

I looked back at Hotaru as she slowly breathed in and out, obviously asleep. She looked so defenseless right now, something I hadn't seen from her. And then I remembered earlier. " Urahara-san Rukia she-"

" I know Kurosaki-kun. She was taken back to the soul society. Do you wish to save her?"

" Of course!"

" Very well then. We will begin training as soon as you're able. I've already called Orihime-chan, Uryu, and Chad for you and Hotaru will surely join you as well."

" Wait Hotaru? No she can't come its too dangerous," I replied.

Urahara got right up in my face to my surprise and I tried to pull back. " Hotaru-chan has been training with me. At your state right now she is actually the stronger one. She wants to fight with you why can't you just let her?"

" If she got hurt I-"

" She feels the same about you. When I brought you in there was immediate sadness and I believe she nearly cried. She sat and held your hand for hours, whispering pleas to wake up. Hotaru cares about you, possibly as much as you do her. Now then please rest," and with that Urahara left.

I turned back to Hotaru as I laid back down again. Did she feel the same about me as I did for her? I know it's only been a few weeks since we met but now the attraction was beyond her looks. She was strong, feisty, uncontrollable, and just well perfect. And I knew that if she was coming, which she was because I couldn't stop her, that she wouldn't get hurt. Not under my watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal POV

It's been a week since the Rukia abduction and today was the day. I was the first to arrive at Kisuke's shop given that he finally finished my present. " How long will this one last hm?" I asked.

" Just don't stay on fire for longer than twenty minutes. But the gloves are made from even denser material so the maximum should be an hour," Kisuke replied from the other side of the door.

" Could you have made it a little less oh I don't know slutty?" I asked sarcastically.

" There's only so much material I can make that's resistant to your flames."

I could tell from his tone he was smug, making me scoff. He was still a pervert sensei. Finally I stepped out, arms crossed over my bare stomach. " Oh Hotaru!" Orihime said.

I looked up and saw Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. Uryuu stepped over first grabbing the cloth. " What is this made from? It looks like leather but it's much denser and tighter and-"

" My own special mix Uryuu. During our training Hotaru-kun's original outfit burned out so I had to make a new one. And so I spent this time making the new outfit before you."

The only part that really bothered me was the red tube top. Fortunately I convinced Kisuke to make a black jacket covering it slightly. Then there were black gloves going ¾ the way up my arm with silver, shield like braces on the side. So if someone swung at me and I couldn't dodge I could block. Then I had long, tight black pants with a red stripe down the side and black combat boots. I had a holster for my shotgun on my back and a belt that hung loosely holding my pistol. And all together, though, slutty, still looked pretty badass. We all stepped downstairs, following Kisuke to where Ichigo was.

" Urahara-san is everything rea- Hotaru?" Ichigo asked as we all approached.

" I had to change outfits my other one got burnt up," I said covering my stomach again, now more nervous.

" It's uh its very small," Ichigo said not even looking away from my chest.

" It wasn't my decision Kisuke did it."

" Ok is everyone ready?" Kisuke asked stepping forward. I moved beside Ichigo and nodded to him, as did our other friends. Kisuke and the black cat I just met explained that we had to run directly through and that we had a little bit of time before we'd be attacked by some kind of defender of the portal. I was in a daze nearly the whole time. Ichigo was taken out by one of these soul reapers in a simple move. Can we really handle these guys? Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Ichigo, portal opened.

" You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. " Let's do this."

And then we all stepped through. The way was dark and damp and we nearly didn't make it but finally we escaped to the other side, to the soul society. Well we escaped by falling flat on our asses like an asteroid hitting earth. " You ok Uryuu?" I asked panting.

" Ya I'm ok just nearly got caught," he said panting a little as well.

" Ichigo wait!" the black cat said. I turned and saw him running for assumedly the entranceway to Sereitei. And then a large wall seemed to fall from nowhere nearly crushing Ichigo in the process. Not only that but through the dust a giant, yes a literal giant of a man, appeared.

" It's been a long time since someone tried to pass without a travel permit, how rare. Welcome kid," he said without a smile. This was obviously a bad situation. " Now come at from anywhere kid!"

" What is that?" I asked in awe.

" Not a what a who. His name is Jidanbo. He was chosen by the soul society to guard this particular gate."

" So we have to beat him to get inside?" I asked pulling out my brass knuckles.

" Yes but it's not as easy as you make it. He's a legend around here. I think we should have a meeting and- hey!"

I was already running forward along with Chad and Orihime. But before we even got close Jidanbo made the first strike, nearly hitting Ichigo. The ground rose and we all fell to the ground. Now there was a wall between Ichigo and us. " One on one you country bumpkins," the giant said.

" Ichigo!" I shouted.

" It's cool I got this. I've been training too you know," Ichigo said calmly.

And so all we could do was sit back and wait as the battle went on. Jidanbo hit the ground so hard and so many times that the rubble fell, reveling he was still standing. Jidanbo got angrier and pulled out another axe. " What?" I asked shocked.

" Sorry but I'm going to destroy those," Ichigo said and made a side swipe.

And suddenly the battle was over in one move, Ichigo taking out the giant like it was nothing. Well seemingly. Jidanbo laughed and rose. " Ha-ha that was close I slipped and fell."

I felt the sweat drop form on my face. But once he realized his axes were in a million pieces the laughter was gone. " You ok?" Ichigo asked.

And then the giant started crying, crying of all things. " What a baby," I muttered. And then Ichigo was hugged and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Finally after admitting his loss he opened the gate. The giant lifted the gate open as we all moved towards Ichigo.

" Wow," we all said at the same time.

And then someone began moving forward. Without a word he made a strike, hitting Jidanbo's arm who collapsed onto one knee. "Unacceptable," the silver haired man with the creepy voice purred. " A guardian of the gate isn't supposed to open the gate."

" I lost they are allowed in," Jidanbo grunted.

" What are you saying?" the man asked moving forward. " A gatekeeper who loses doesn't open gates when he loses he dies."

Ichigo suddenly moved forward and tried to strike Gin. " What the hell are you doing fox face? Anyone who would attack an unarmed guy will be killed by me," Ichigo said.

Fox face simply laughed, taking a few steps back. " Sorry but, I can't let you pass."

He pulled out a sword, a small one in fact, and with an incantation his sword shot out faster than a gun. Ichigo barely blocked it but was thrown back along with Jidanbo. Before we could stop it the gate closed. " Ichigo! I shouted running over to him.

" I'm ok," he said sitting up. " But the gates closed."

" Nothing could be stopped that was captain Gin Ichimaru," the cat said.

And then the seemingly empty town filled with people on the streets. We all got into defense positions until a man stepped forward. " We don't want to hurt you, thank you actually, for saving Jidanbo. You are welcome here," the elder said.

And so everyone stood around as Orihime healed Jidanbo, thanking us and talking about how Jidanbo was kind and Ichimaru cruel. Chad apparently reunited with a soul he saved earlier and went off with him for a while. We were allowed to spend the night at the elders and we spent the night planning. " We can't go through the gate again their going to be more prepared," I said.

" Well what now?" Ichigo asked.

" Elder do you know where Kukkaku Shiba lives?" the black cat asked.

" You see-"

The doors burst open as a man fell through followed by a boar. Ichigo almost immediately got in a fight with the guy. They continued fighting outside and we all just stood around waiting for it to end. Oddly enough the guy ran away on his boar. "Ok Ichigo you can fight the guy tomorrow," I said dragging him inside.

Grumbling he went to bed. We needed our rest for the night if we wanted to find a way in by tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

" Are we really doing this?" I asked.

" What getting shot of a canon? Of course. I do this everyday," Ichigo said. We both laughed softly moving forward.

" I mean are we ready. There's a lot of those guys in there, including Gin and Byakuya and-"

" Hotaru," Ichigo interrupted. I stilled and looked at him. " We're going to be ok got it? I'm here for you and as long as we have each other we're ok."

I smiled and nodded, stepping forward. " Ok let's do this," Ichigo said taking my hand and Ganju's as we made a circle. A while back we found the Kukkaku woman and she gave a way into the soul society: through a human cannon. We had to focus all our spiritual pressures into this ball thing for it to work and since then we have been practicing out asses off. We all put our hands on the ball and a circle formed around us. Then boom! We were off. Ganju began a spell but unfortunately a minute in he and Ichigo began to argue. Our ball of energy hit the barrier outside and got through but unfortunately it broke after impact.

And so we started falling through the air in separate directions. " Grab someone!" the cat shouted.

I was flipping through the air wildly but finally got my balance. " Ichigo!" I shouted, since he was the nearest. He had already grabbed Ganju and the cat was on his shoulder.

" Hotaru!" Ichigo shouted reaching for me.

I swear I was only a fingertip away when we all blasted in different directions. Damn it! I thought as I started flying for the ground. I gathered a great sum of fire in my hand and just at the right moment, shot it at the ground. The force sent me back a little and slowed me down but I still tumbled a bit as I hit the ground. " Damn," I muttered slowly rising up.

It hurt all over, pain rising and falling every breath I made. Still not that soft of a landing it seems. I looked around and saw I fell through trees and into the forest. Great where am I? More importantly where are Ichigo and the others? I heard a loud bang to behind me. That way then. I was about to run when I was suddenly surrounded by ninjas. " Hello Ryoka," a woman said.

I turned and saw a serious looking woman in different attire from the others. " I suppose your talking to me then," I replied.

" You are with the team trying to free Rukia Kuchiki?" she asked.

" Yup that's me. Now I suggest you get out of my way I'm kind of in a hurry," I said and went ahead drawing out my brass knuckles.

" I can't allow that. You are wanted for crimes against the Soul Society and now you must be punished. You can either die now or come willingly with us."

I smirked and chuckled, making my enemy falter slightly. " You see I can't accept either of those conditions. So how about this? I'll show you that soul reapers aren't the only ones that kick ass and wipe the floor with you. Sound good?"

The woman practically growled in anger and made a wave motion. The first ninja tried to strike from behind but that move was much too obvious. I swung my fist around and hit him right in the face. The guy went flying way off but I was focused on the next ninja and the next. About twenty met the impact of my fist before the steady stream stopped. " Marechiyo, go," the woman said simply.

" C-captain?" he asked.

" I said go. Capture the ryoka."

" Ya come on fatty bring it," I said taking a moment to crack my knuckles.

" What did you say?" he asked angrily. I smirked and motioned him forward. " Crush: Gegetsuburi!"

His sword turned into a spiked ball on a long chain. That must be the zanpakuto name and incantation then that Kisuke told me about. The ball came right at me but I easily made a dodge to the side. " You're a ninja? I mean come on," I said and grabbed the chain.

" Eh?" he asked in shock.

I yanked the chain forward and he flew at me, screaming like a girl. Then I pulled back and punched him in the face, sending both him and his ball weapon flying. " Ok captain how about you actually fight me now?" I asked.

She glared at me some more before uncrossing her arms, revealing a weapon of some kind on her finger. A moment later she was before me and I quietly gasped, raising my arm just in time to block a fist. She was fast I thought as I struggled to block her attacks. " Are you prepared to give up now?" she asked dully.

I grit my teeth and felt the fire burning in my belly. " Don't take me lightly!" I shouted in anger.

She stepped back just in time as my body was covered in fire. " Impossible," she whispered shocked.

I put my fists together sideways then slowly drew them apart, creating my fire whip. I then threw my right fist to the side, creating the rest of the fire whip. " Everyone around me thinks I'm weak. But I'm not! I can fight just as hard as Ichigo!" I shouted then flicked my whip.

She dodged the first strike but fire erupted where she previously was. The woman then used flash step as Kisuke called it trying to come at me from behind. But as soon as she got close I cried out in exertion and sent an orb of fire emanating from myself. I seemed to catch her off guard as she flew back and hit a tree, her robes burnt and temporarily unconscious. After I was sure I turned off my flames and made a break for it. The fight distracted me but the pain from earlier began to rise. I ran for the first building I found and conveniently it was a storehouse of some kind.

I went through the shelves and found some medicine then sat in a corner. Though it didn't seem like much, that battle completely sapped me of energy. So that was a captain eh? I barely knocked her out. If she had known what my abilities were before the fight it surely wouldn't have been in my favor. As I looked around from my hideout I also saw some food on a shelf beside me. Well might as well I thought to myself grabbing a bite. Ok let's see: I am currently on my own in a war zone with no clue where my allies are or where I'm supposed to go. Currently I am injured but hypothetically if these meds work I should be better in a bit. So right now my best option would be to wait it out.

With a sigh I curled deeper into my corner and shut my eyes. I didn't like it, just sitting around, but what else is there to do? And so, after making sure I was hidden enough I let sleep take me.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes bolted open to the sound of voices. I peaked out from behind my crate and saw some shinigami searching around the warehouse. Damn it I slept too long. Carefully I crept around, trying to head for the door. " There's one!" shouted as soon as I had opened the door.

" Shit," I hissed and sprinted out the door.

I heard shouts and a ringing of a bell, some kind of alarm. I turned a corner and cried out as a blade swiped at me, slashing me across the chest. " I suggest you come in with me," the cold voice said.

With a hand on my chest I turned and saw a child of all things. " Like hell I will," I hissed.

" Captain-"

" Rangiku go get captain Shunsui I believe he is the closest right now," the boy said.

The woman beside him nodded and then jumped off. " Where is Rukia?" I asked.

" None of your business Ryoka. I know your abilities and I will not hesitate to annihilate you."

I got in an attack position as the boy drew his sword. " I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid."

He scoffed. " I have been alive much longer than you Ryoka. And the name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten."

Of course I'd be fighting another captain. I drew my pistol and took a few shots, Toshiro doing that super fast jump away. And so we played this game, me attempting to shoot him with my fire bullets and him simply dodging. Finally he made his move, trying to strike me from behind. Unfortunately I raised my gun to try to block and his sword actually cut through the gun. I jumped back and threw my gun to the side angrily then lit my body on fire. This only made Toshiro smirk. " What?" I asked making my fire whip.

He simply held his blade up, " Set upon the frozen heavens: Hyorinmaru," he called out.

Suddenly an ice dragon formed around him and headed straight for me. I see so this would be a battle of fire and ice then, a battle of strengths and weaknesses. The dragon let out a roar as Toshiro pointed his blade towards me, the dragon flying forward. I whipped at the creature and some of the scales shattered off his body and disintegrated. Then I was able to dodge at the last second as the battle progressed. No matter how much I hit it the dragon would not retain any damage, the ice regenerating.

Finally I turned my fire whip off and stood their panting. I was getting tired after activating my heat for so long. " Give up ryoka? You can still come in peacefully," Toshiro said.

I ran at him and the dragon for a final assault. The flames on me grew as I leapt into the air and straight into the dragon's mouth to Toshiro's surprise. I've never been cold, not even in a blizzard, in my entire life but right now, in the belly of the beast, I was frozen. My flames were dying and my entire body was shaking. But no I had to do this I had to find Ichigo! I focused and clenched my fists and the dying fire from earlier sprung back to life. I had to go harder, had to do more. With one final burst of energy the dragon exploded from the inside and I fell out at Toshiro's feet.

I stood panting as Toshiro stared in shock. " Where is Rukia?" I asked darkly.

" Like I would tell you."

Before he could react I flicked his zanpakuto away and grabbed his neck with my other hand. " Where is Rukia!" I shouted.

" Captain!" Someone behind me shouted.

I turned and saw a large group of soul reapers heading for me. Angrily I tossed the young captain aside and ran. Again I was completely drained as I tried to escape my attackers. That's the most fire I've used since my first experience with it. Tiredly I turned a corner and leaned against a wall panting more but the voices were getting closer. I looked around and saw I could climb the wall, immediately latching onto the stone and hooping over. Though I fell over onto the other side the voices passed me and I sighed in relief.

Once I felt safe I was about to stand when I groaned in pain. Looking down I saw the cut Toshiro made earlier horizontally across my chest. It began to bleed again and I hissed in annoyance. Painfully I sat up and leaned against the wall I had just jumped over. I was in someone's backyard it seems given the small pond and scattered trees. Carefully I crawled to the pond and used some of the water to wash off the blood. " Oh my are you injured?"

My head flew up and on the porch I saw a pale man with white hair looking down on me. I stood and made a small fireball in my hand. " Leave me alone," I hissed.

He held up his arms defensively. " I don't wish to hurt you."

" Well you'd be the first person here to say that," I said not backing down.

" Please just come inside and-" he begun but started to cough. And he didn't stop coughing which worried me. I deactivated my flame and stepped over to the man just as he fell to his knees coughing. He made a motion inside and I ran in, finding pills by his bedside. I ran back out and cradled the man's head as he swallowed the meds.

" Are you alright?" I asked after he stopped coughing.

" It's fine I've been sick for a long time," he said while sitting up. And then I saw the jacket on his back.

" You're a captain?" I asked scooting back again.

" Yes but I don't believe Rukia deserves this punishment. I am her captain and I plan to help her not watch her die."

I stared deeply at him as he looked back at me. With a sigh I relaxed and stood. " They're going to kill her?" I asked helping him up.

" Yes with an object called the sokyoku. The problem is that I don't know how to stop it."

" Well what is it exactly?"

I followed the man inside. " I have never seen it in use actually so I had to do some reading. The object itself looks like a large halberd standing vertically. However the weapon actually turns into the Kikkoo, a phoenix like bird that once it strikes its victim vaporizes its soul."

" Wow you guys sure do get creative with death," I muttered.

" The problem now is that I have found no way to contain it."

I looked at the picture on the scroll he displayed. A fire bird eh? " Perhaps I could absorb the flames?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked. " That's madness! No impossible it-"

" Well as of right now we don't have any other ideas right?" I asked.

" I simply can not let a human sacrifice their soul for another."

" Why does everyone think I am so weak?" I shouted. The man stopped. " I am not weak. I can do this," I said sternly.

The man sighed sadly. " Very well. I will take you to Rukia tomorrow and we will try to stop the execution. Tonight you should rest though. You are safe here this is my family home no one will think to come here."

I nodded and stretched. " Oh yes I'm Hotaru by the way," I said.

" Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division," he said with a small bow. " Come, I'll show to your room and find you a meal."

I followed him down the hall and was led in to a nice room. " You may shower and change here if you like."

" Um yes thank you," I replied as he left. I would take him up on the shower and some pajamas I found in a drawer. About 20 minutes later I left the shower the find a plate of food on my bed. As soon as I had finished eating, scarffing it down really, Jushiro came back in.

" How is everything?" he asked closing the door.

" Everything is great thank you," I replied.

" Is there anything you need for tomorrow?"

" Well just for you to stay out." He blinked in surprise. " Sorry I'm not trying to be rude! I'm going to drain some of the fire from my body. Don't be surprised if you walk into a steam room tomorrow morning."

" Ah alright then. I'll come get you when it's time."

I nodded and he left. Once I was lying down in bed I took a deep breath and sighed, feeling the room begin to heat up. Obviously I can't just expel my fire in flame given that I'm indoors. So instead I send it out in heat waves. It's slower and less draining on me. Plus once I start I have to turn it off myself, meaning it will still happen even once I'm asleep, like a faucet I have to turn it off myself. I've done it a few times when I thought I could actually be rid of my power. Obviously it didn't work. Don't worry Rukia, Ichigo I'll stop this execution no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

" Are you ready?" Jushiro asked outside my door.

I stepped out in a shinigami uniform given to me by the captain, wearing it over my fireproof clothes. " Yes," I said with a nod.

" You gave my lieutenants quite a scare when they went into your room this morning," he said walking down the hall, me following.

" I tried to warn you," I replied with a smirk.

At the doorway the captain stopped and turned back to me. " This is your last chance. If you don't wish to do this then you may simply hide here until-"

" Jushi- er Ukitake-san I know in your eyes I'm just a human girl with a gift. And you are a shinigami who has lived for hundreds of years. But I am much more than just a girl. And as of right now you can't stop me from at least trying to save Rukia."

Jushiro smiled softly and nodded. " Alright I will be flash stepping there so I suggest you hold onto me."

I nodded and stepped into his arms as he carried me to the sight. We got there just as the bird was about to hit Rukia. I saw Ichigo floating in front of it, blocking it with his sword. " Jushiro who is that?" an elderly man asked.

I stepped forward, ignoring the man and inhaled, and then using my super strength jumped off the ground toward to the bird. Normally I don't even feel heat but as I got closer to the bird I knew it was like being next to the sun. I held out my hands and began to absorb the flame, hovering in the air now. " Stop her!" someone below shouted but I had to focus.

I've never sucked in this much flame before I thought to myself. There's barely a dent in the creature and it felt like I was being filled up. " Hotaru be careful!" Ichigo shouted.

I looked down and saw my shinigami uniform burning then looked on in determination, trying my best to absorb the heat faster. Finally the bird was starting to disappear but by then I was already filled beyond the brim with flames. " Hotaru stop please!" Rukia pleaded behind me.

Yet again I looked down and saw the supposedly fireproof vest burnt off and the pants were beginning to form burn holes as well. I actually felt hot, like a fever growing and growing. My arms grew tired and began to shake, the first falling then the second. But somehow I kept absorbing more and more flame. " I can't stop," I whispered to myself more than anyone now.

My body felt heavy yet somehow I remained afloat. And then finally my eyes shut as I felt the flames consuming me.

Ichigo POV

I watched in horror as Hotaru fell into unconsciousness but the absorption didn't stop. " She's going to die do something!" Rukia shouted.

I leapt forward but cringed and put my arms up at the intensity of the heat. I couldn't get any closer than this I thought to myself as my clothes singed slightly. And then suddenly the rest of the bird was sucked up, Hotaru floating a moment longer before falling. " Hotaru!" I shouted and flash stepped down.

I caught her before she hit the ground but immediately flinched before setting her down. She felt like a stove on high, scalding hot and I had a light burn on my hand. " Is she alright?" a white haired male asked.

" No she's burning up and getting hotter," I said frustrated. Her clothes were burning even more, her pants now shorts.

I growled and jumped up again next to Rukia. " Ichigo?" she asked.

" Let's destroy this thing," I said angrily then hit the stand with my blade. My strike was so powerful that I also broke off part of the cliff and also releasing Rukia. The sooner we get Rukia out of here the sooner I can care for Hotaru. As Renji carried off Rukia I stayed and fought Byakuya while Hotaru remained unconscious. And then everything went to hell. The supposedly dead captain Aizen came back and attacked Rukia, stealing the hogyoku that was implanted in her body.

After that Gin attempted to kill her on Aizen's command but Byakuya of all people stepped in, saving her. And then the artillery arrived; all of the lieutenants and captains came and caught the enemy captains. But Aizen remained relaxed the whole time. " Oh sorry it's time," Aizen said.

Beams of light poured down from the sky and enveloped the captains. " No stop them!" I shouted.

" That is a negacion no one can break through it once it's surrounded the target," the head captain said.

And then the oddest thing of all happened. Hotaru walked right past me, silently moving forward. " Hotaru?" I asked.

The other captains turned and all looked shocked as Hotaru passed them, uncaring of the people surrounding her. She approached Aizen's negacion as he smirked at her. Then she raised her hand and simply touched the negacion. " You can't break through it's impos-"

The negacion simmered and smoke began to form where the very tip of Hotaru's finger was. Aizen's eyes widened as Hotaru began to stick her whole hand through. Aizen then began to rise while looking down on Hotaru as she went into the negacion, the wall closing behind her again once she entered. She remained still for a moment and then she flash stepped, yes flash stepped an ability only soul reapers can do, up to Aizen and grabbed him by the throat.

Then she flew back to the ground, slamming Aizen to the floor. She finally changed direction and faced me and I saw what the others saw. Her eyes glowed orange as fire formed in her palm. " You… hurt… him," she said in a dark voice.

The fire in her palm seemed to grow brighter and hotter yet didn't expand. And then she directed her hand at Aizen who began to struggle. Suddenly fire engulfed the negacion and the two were lost in flames. The negacion looked like it wanted to pop but at the last moment the heat died down. On the inside you could see a still perfectly calm Hotaru and then… Aizen. He was perfectly fine, somehow casting a shield of some sort on himself. His arm was terribly burnt however as he clutched it in pain. " Damn you," he hissed.

Hotaru raised her hand again and another one of those fireballs formed. " You… hurt… him," she said again in that voice.

And just as the fireball grew to the same size as last time it popped. Hotaru's eyes shut and she feinted, falling backwards and straight out of negacion. The white haired captain flash stepped over and caught her but flinched just like I did and set her down. Aizen began rising up again, tossing his glasses and combing his hair back, before disappearing. And then it was silent. Byakuya collapsed to the ground and then everyone went into motion, healers coming and taking injured people away. " Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime asked running over beside me.

" Is Hotaru ok?" I asked.

We looked over and saw they had a bucket of water. The shinigami poured it on top of Hotaru and steam formed once it hit her skin. " Kurosaki-kun I'm going to heal you first then I'll help Hotaru ok?" she asked.

I clenched my fists and nodded. Why did I have to be so useless? I said I would protect her but look what I've done. Wake up Hotaru, please wake up.

**Hey guys just wanted to make a quick authors note. For those of you who have written to me saying my writing on this particular story has been a little fast paced I am sorry. I am working on three different stories at the same time, which is a bad idea I know, but sometimes I get a writer's block on one story and focus on another. I also got my first bad review on a seperate story which has given me an even bigger writer's block. So I will do my best to focus on these next chapters and make them better for you. Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal POV

" How is she doing?"

" Her temperature has dropped dramatically to 130 and from what Yoruichi said that is her normal temperature."

" Ah that's good. And when will she wake?"

At that moment I decided to blink open my eyes and look around. " Hello Hotaru-kun," a kind voice said. I turned and saw a woman with a long braid.

" Um hello," I said nervously while sitting up. " What uh what happened?"

Jushiro moved past her and sat on my bed. " You saved Rukia. Do you remember anything that happened?"

I blinked and rubbed my head. " Just that I was absorbing the flames and then I passed out. Why?"

Jushiro smiled and patted my hand. " Nothing just a misunderstanding. And how are you feeling?"

I patted down my arms and they felt damp. " Just a little wet I suppose."

" That would be my fault," the woman said moving forward. " Your body temperature wasn't decreasing fast enough with my kido so I had my assistants place ice bags on you. They would melt almost immediately on impact resulting in the wetness."

" Oh ok. And my friends are they alright?"

" Yes they have just been waiting for you."

And on cue the door opened and Ichigo's head poked through. A smile crept onto his face and he charged into the room. " Hotaru your ok," he said relieved.

" Yes it's all thanks to uh…"

" My name is Retsu Unohana. Come Jushiro lets leave these two alone," she said. And a moment later the two captains were gone. Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

" You look a lot better," I said.

" Ya Orihime fixed me up. She couldn't bring your temperature down though we were really worried."

" Well I'm ok now. How is Rukia?"

" Rukia is fine, no injuries at all."

" Ah that's good I'm happy for you. Shouldn't you be her right now?"

" What do you mean?"

" You should be with the person you care about most. I don't mind really."

Ichigo took my hand and I blushed faintly. " I want to be here with you. That is if you're alright with that."

Why wouldn't he want to be with Rukia? He doesn't like me he likes her. I pulled my hand away and Ichigo blinked. " Sorry but I think I'm going to sleep a bit more. I want to be well enough to go home as soon as possible."

" Oh alright. Sleep well then," Ichigo said while standing. I smiled and waved as he left but once he was gone my hand slowly fell. I didn't want him to let go of my hand, I wanted him to hold it forever. I rolled onto my side and looked out the window. Why couldn't Ichigo like me? It felt so selfish to ask but my heart jumped when he took my hand and said such soft words. To Ichigo I was just a friend and that was how I would remain. I shut my eyes tightly in hopes of gaining some more sleep and escaping my throbbing heart.


	14. Chapter 14

" Hotaruuuuuuu!" Keigo shouted upon seeing me enter the classroom.

I moved to the side then grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him from charging out of the room like a rhino. " You don't have to tackle me. A good old fashioned hi is ok," I said dully after letting him go.

" Aw I haven't seen you all summer just one little hug?" Keigo asked. I gave him a glare and he shrieked backing off.

" Hey Mizuiro," I said while walking over to my seat.

" Hey Hotaru," he replied equally as casual. " Good summer break?"

" Ya. Had a blast," I said with a wide smile.

" Ah Hotaru!" Orihime said waving while entering the classroom. I smiled and waved seeing Uryuu, Chad, and Ichigo following. Right after, everyone took their seats around us. " You look great!"

" Yup back to normal," I said with a thumbs up. But no that wasn't true. Something… is wrong with me. The bell rang and I focused on the board. But only a few minutes in did someone shout Ichigo's name outside the school building. I looked down as did Ichigo and I covered my mouth, controlling my laugh. Renji was dressed in odd clothes, a few decades late in fashion. Ichigo ran outside and I held in the laughter before focusing on class again.

School progressed as usual and the final period of the day was gym. We were just doing a few laps when I began to feel it. The heat. I paused and just took a few deep breaths. There was a fire burning in me. I stumbled over to the water fountain and turned it on but when I put my hands out to collect some of the water it began to steam. Why is this happening to me? Quickly I headed for the showers. Since returning I keep having these burning moments when my body seems to set aflame. I turned on the shower to cold and stood under the waters, trying to cool off.

The shower room immediately filled with steam and I collapsed to the ground panting as I felt the water ever so slowly begin to cool me down. I was in there so long gym ended and the other girls left, thankfully no one deciding to take a shower. I went to my locker and pulled out my new fire proof clothing, Kisuke having made a spare. Speaking of him I think now is about time I go see him. It started out small but just this morning I burnt the sheets on my bed. I left tiredly, completely drained from expelling so much heat, going straight to Kisuke's shop and already feeling another heat wave coming.

" Kisuke!" I called out entering the shop.

" Can't you call me sensei in stars in your eyes?" Kisuke called back, then turned the corner and actually saw me. He stepped forward just in time to catch me. " You're burning up."

" Shower," I said hoarsely. Kisuke dragged me to the back room and to his bathroom, turning on the shower and putting me in the tub. Again the room filled with steam and I watched through slitted eyes as he left, returning with a bucket of ice and dumping it in.

" How long has this been going on?" Kisuke asked after dumping a few buckets into the tub.

" Since I got back from the soul society," I panted.

" Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

" It only got really bad today. Normally I just heat up and cool down a few minutes later but today the het was more powerful and lasted longer."

" Cool off for a bit while I run some tests," he said while drawing a syringe from his pocket. I willingly held out my arm as he drew a bit of blood then left. The water wasn't working this time as it began to turn into steam upon contact with my skin.

" Kisuke!" I called out.

He ran back in and knelt beside the tub. " Let's try this," he said grabbing my limp arm, injecting something into me.

I laid back, closed my eyes, and a few minutes later my body had cooled down. I panted and opened my eyes, turning and looking at Kisuke. " What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled.

" Are you well enough to get out of the shower?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up as Kisuke helped me out. " Can I-"

" You may have some clothes," he replied answering my question. I was brought to the spare room where I found a set of Yoruichi's clothes lying there. After getting changed I stepped back out and across the hall to find Kisuke sitting down.

" What did you give me?" I asked while sitting down.

" A last minute concoction. 75% chance of failure but better than nothing eh?" he asked smiling. I wasn't smiling.

" What the hell's wrong with me?"

" Not what's wrong with you but what's inside you."

I paused. " Eh?"

Kisuke smiled and began fanning himself. " This is all theoretical but I'm fairly certain I am correct. When you absorbed the flames from the sokyoku, you absorbed the sokyoku itself."

I froze and a hand shakily rose to my chest. " Wh-what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

He set down a box on the table that I opened. " These are some spares I made, 5 to be precise. They'll last for now but you'll need something more in the future. I will begin making refills immediately. Take one as soon as you feel the fire boiling inside. Understood?" I nodded absentmindedly. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked back up at him. " You'll be alright ok Hotaru? I won't let your fire burn out."

I smiled and nodded standing. " Thank you so much Kisuke."

" Ah yes one more thing," he said and handed me a bag. " More fireproof clothing. I recommend wearing it any time outside of class."

I looked in and scoffed. " Well at least it's not like the last outfit," I said and began walking out.

" Maybe next time you can call me Urahara sensei?"

I turned back before leaving. " Fat chance Kisuke," I smirked then left. I've got a phoenix trapped inside of me. What's the worse thing that could happen?

Kisuke POV

After Hotaru left I put my fan away and walked into the back room, heading downstairs. Just as I had reached the last step the portal opened and cat Yoruichi stepped through. " I risked my tail for some rope?" she asked walking over to me.

" You don't want Hotaru-chan to die do you?" I asked taking the rope from around her neck where she tied it.

We walked back upstairs and I began my work while Yoruichi began to change. " Do you really think this will help?" she asked.

" This is the very rope that was used to control the sokyoku in halberd form right? Essentially the same principle but our Hotaru-chan has become the halberd containing the phoenix," I said.

I took a strand of the rope and a bit of Hotaru's blood. What was left of it that is. The blood I took has been boiling the whole time so I had to put it in a form of liquid nitrogen. I pulled the sample out and saw it was simmering even after having been in the liquid nitrogen. If this doesn't work she really may die. I took a sample and then dropped it on the strand. The blood slowly stopped boiling and finally stilled. " And?" Yoruichi asked coming up from behind and hugging me.

" Success," I said happily with a sigh of relief.

" Are you going to deliver it tonight?"

" Of course not."

" Why not?"

I smirked, pulling out my fan, and turned in my chair. " Isn't it obvious? Simply giving her the rope is hardly a task at all and has only one reward."

Yoruichi quirked her brow. " And what kind of outcome are you looking for exactly?" she asked.

I smiled behind my fan while waving myself. " I want to use this as a chance to get the two children in love!" I said and turned back to the rope.

" Eh?" Yoruichi asked.

" Do you see the way they look at each other? Ichigo and Hotaru? They obviously love one another but each of them is too blind to see it. This may be a push in the right direction."

" So she doesn't need this rope tonight?"

" No why?"

Yoruichi moved over and sat in my lap. " Maybe I want you for the night," she said and flicked off my hat.

" Oh," I said smiling and flicking my fan closed, tossing it to the side. Yes this project can be started tomorrow. Right now I need the lovely woman in my lap to stop driving me so crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal POV

I sat in class tapping my foot impatiently. The fire kept growing last night and I went through 4 of the 5 syringes over night. Which meant one left and I called Kisuke but he said the next batch wasn't ready yet. The bell rang and I practically leapt from my seat. " Hotaru!"

I stopped and turned. " Now is not a good time Ichigo," I said turning away from him.

" Hey wait! Will you just listen?" he asked.

I turned back to him with a sigh. " What?"

His face slowly turned red and he began to fidget. " I uh was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

I blinked. Me? " Um… yes! Yes of course sounds good." I said equally as nervous as him now.

" Ok well I'll pick you up at 7?"

" Um yes I'll see you then."

We both stood there for a moment, looking at one another blushing, then we both parted at the same time in opposite directions. My heart was racing a mile a minute as I sped home on my skateboard. What's going on? Why did Ichigo ask me out? Wait no I'm just thinking about this too much. Ichigo is asking me out as a friend, yes that's it. I went inside my house and immediately changed into the fireproof dress that Kisuke made me. It was a nice dress, tight and black with a nice v, but still odd nonetheless. Why not just make shorts and shirt or even a sundress, you know something less provocative?

As soon as I had gotten changed however, the heat began to bubble in my stomach. I stumbled to my room and took the last shot of whatever the hell this is then went back downstairs. And so I spent the next few hours just trying to calm my nerves down and think of things to talk about. When the doorbell rang I literally jumped in my seat then got up to answer it. " Hi Hotaru," Ichigo said when I opened the door.

" Hey Ichigo would you like to come in?" I asked nervously.

" Uh sure I mean yes," he said and stepped inside. " You look nice."

" Oh thanks it's uh new," I said hesitantly. " Would you like something to drink?"

" Water is fine," Ichigo said sitting down. I grabbed two bottles of water and sat down a solid cushion away from Ichigo.

" So what do you want to do?"

" I thought we could go to dinner and a movie? Kisuke gave me this coupon to that ramen place you like."

" That sounds good," I said. What the hell you do that with you girlfriend not well me. Finally I accepted that this was just a meeting of friends, nothing more, and from there the conversation became much lighter and casual. We laughed and chatted our way through downtown to the ramen place and the ramen was amazing like usual. Then, after dinner, we went to the movies. Ichigo offered to see the romantic comedy but I wanted to see the new action flick. We left laughing from the theater afterwards. " Oh man the one part when the girl was screaming?" I asked laughing.

" She was so annoying," Ichigo agreed and we laughed some more. Then we walked in silence for a bit. " Did you have fun?" Ichigo finally asked.

" Ya I had a great time thanks."

But just as we had gotten to the park the fire began to grow in me. " You ok Hotaru?" Ichigo asked as I began to sweat.

" Oh uh yes fine. You can head home now I can make my way home from here."

" But it's night you shouldn't be traveling alone. And I really don't have a problem walking you home."

" Ichigo I'll be fine ok? I'll see you at school."

" Hotaru what's wrong I-"

" Ichigo!" I shouted sweating. " Just leave me alone ok?" And with that I finally walked off for home. After stumbling into the front door I grabbed my phone while walking to the fridge.

" Kisuke Urahara's shop how may I-?"

" Kisuke I need the new dose of meds. Now," I said sternly while grabbing the ice bucket from the fridge.

" It's not ready yet I'm out of supplies."

I was already walking upstairs at this point. " Kisuke please just something. I'm burning up," I panted. I stepped into the tub and turned the cold water on along with dumping the ice on myself.

" I'll get to work on it. Where is Kurosaki?"

" He- wait how did you know he was with me?"

" Ah Ichigo um… told me about your outing."

" Anyways Ichigo headed home. I didn't want him to see me explode so I made him…"

" Hotaru?"

The water was boiling and it felt like I couldn't get enough air. " Kisuke… please I…"

" Hotaru just-" his voice cut off and I looked down to see the phone began to melt in my hands. This was it then? I curled up on my side and tried to focus on containing the heat but it seemed like the fire wasn't even my own anymore. Someone, anyone just please save me.

Ichigo POV

I sighed and kicked a can while walking home. What the hell did I do wrong? I thought tonight went great and then Hotaru flipped on me at the park. I knew I shouldn't have listened to dumb ass hat and clogs when he said I should take Hotaru out tonight. Just as I was about to walk into my house my phone rang. " Yes?" I asked annoyed unlocking my front door.

" Ichigo get to Hotaru's now!" Kisuke said for once serious.

" What are you talking about?"

" She's in danger! Go get her and bring her here now!"

I didn't need to hear another word as I changed then left my gigai. Speeding across town I barged into her apartment and heard the shower water running. Carefully I peaked in and my eyes widened seeing Hotaru passed out in the shower. The entire room was filled with steam and as the water hit her body it immediately turned to steam. I carefully picked her up and nearly dropped her from the heat. She felt like hot metal that's been sitting in the fire for hours. I immediately ran for Kisuke's, flash stepping through town, and barging into the shop. " What the hell is going on?" I asked after setting her down.

" She didn't tell you then," Urahara muttered.

" Tell me what?"

He injected her with something while taking her temperature. " When Hotaru absorbed the sokyoku it didn't leave her. She's become a vessel for the sokyoku now."

My eyes widened looking down on her unconscious, panting form. Why wouldn't she tell me? " How long has this been going on?" I asked quietly.

" Since she came back apparently. She must not have wanted you to worry about her."

I sighed and carefully took her hand even though it still burned. Kisuke switched to an IV and injected it in her. " What's that for?"

" It's the contents of the injection I gave her earlier. She needs to have it constantly in her system now or else she will keep burning up."

" So that's it? There's nothing else we can do for her?"

" Well there is actually," Urahara said holding up a rope bracelet.

" A bracelet?"

" A special bracelet. It should control the sokyoku inside her but you see it just needs a reishi separate from hers and-"

" Me! I'll do it!" I said immediately.

" You'll have to meet daily and share each others reishi."

" That's fine just please do it!"

Urahara smirked, which made me cock a brow, but then placed the bracelet on her wrist. It tightened and fit to her wrist perfectly and didn't look like it would come off easily. " Now take her hand and slowly release your reishi into her."

I moved over and held her hand and wrist delicately. She was already decreasing in temperature, I could feel it, but maybe this would help keep her temperature down. I inhaled and focused then felt my reishi pouring out and into her. My black and red spiritual pressure mixed with Hotaru's fiery colored spiritual pressure and flowed smoothly. It felt so relaxing I wanted to stay like this all day. " Hotaru," I murmured softly with a smile on my face.

" Ichigo?" I stopped and looked back at Kisuke. " That's enough for today."

I paused for a moment then actually remembered why I was doing this. Finally I released her hand and our reishi separated, leaving me with a cold, lonely feeling somehow. " What now?" I asked.

" Her temperature is back to normal she should wake any moment now," Kisuke said taking off the IV drip and standing. " I need to clean up, excuse me."

After Kisuke was gone I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. That was a much more stressful date then I previously imagined. There was no way I could have ever imagines this ending in near death. After looking back at the doorway for a moment I carefully took Hotaru's hand again into my own, rubbing soft circles on the top. She smiled softly and turned her head towards me, eyes still closed, making me smile back. Other than the ending I had a perfect night with Hotaru and I can't wait to spend another with her. Now just wake up soon, please.

Kisuke POV

I couldn't help but smirk as I finished washing my hands after disposing of the dirty utensils. Everything went just as I thought it would, minus Hotaru nearly dying, but otherwise my theory was correct. " Well did you get what you wanted?" Yoruichi asked strolling in, eating an apple.

" Yes I theorized correctly," I said turning back to her as she sat down.

" Ichigo doesn't have to pump his spiritual pressure into that bracelet for it to work."

" No, he doesn't. But I just needed to see their compatibility."

" Compatibility?"

I smiled and pulled out my fan. " Do you believe in soul mates Yoruichi?"

She blinked. " You can't be serious."

" But I am. I've done a bit of research on the subject only for those with spiritual pressure however. And all successful relationships had people whose reishi intertwined with one another, flows with each other's. It's a beautiful sight really and Hotaru and Ichigo's reishi makes colors of fire burning over coal. Certain people are supposed to meet Yoruichi and those two are intertwined with each other."

" What about you and me huh?" Yoruichi asked getting up in my face, a smirk gracing her features.

" Would you like to go test it out?" I asked equally as sly back.

She set her apple down and used that hand to run along my jaw line and down my neck to the fabric on my chest, grabbing it and pulling me up with her. I smiled as I was dragged along into the backroom, our bedroom, for a fun night. But I was so focused on the beautiful woman before me I didn't notice the presence on the other side of the kitchen. And for once, my plan backfired.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal POV

I absentmindedly tapped my pen during class, not paying any attention at all to what the teacher said. A week ago today was the day I had nearly died if not for Kisuke's rope bracelet he fashioned for me. Well handcuff really given that now I can't seem to take it off but it didn't bother me. What bothered me was what I had heard. I had woken up at Kisuke's store, Ichigo asleep beside me holding my hand. Smiling I had sat up and stretched, realizing I was thirsty. As I was about to walk into the kitchen I heard Kisuke and Yoruichi talking and it was there I got the gist of the story.

Is there really such a thing? Are Ichigo and I… I shook my head no and looked back down at my paper. First off, Ichigo doesn't like me. Or at least not in the way I think he does. We're both just friends. As far as I can tell he still has Rukia on his mind. Secondly I didn't want to be… programmed to have feelings for someone. I wanted to like Ichigo because I, well, actually like him. So was I truly falling for him or did my reishi just mix well with his own? The lunch bell rang and I jumped in my seat. With a sigh I put my books away and grabbed my bento box. " Hotaru I made my curry today that you like!" Orihime said happily holding her lunch.

" Sorry but I'm just not hungry yet," I said with a small smile standing.

" Aw ok," Orihime said while walking out with me.

" Hotaru!" I turned back and saw Ichigo waving at me to stop.

" Tell Ichigo I'll talk to him later ok?" I told Orihime then left before she could respond. I rushed down the stairs and outside to the building across from ours before slowing down. Right now I didn't even want to be near Ichigo, just meeting up for the reishi exchange. He would try to talk but I would hardly respond. The feelings in me were too complicated, too messed up to talk to him.

" Come on!"

I looked up and saw Renji fuming near the vending machine. " Is it stuck?" I asked

Renji turned around as I walked forward. " Oh hey Hotaru," he said somewhat surprised.

" Don't worry I got it," I said moving past him. I made a fist and hit the machine with the side of my fist three times then kicked the bottom right hand side. The bag of chips fell forward and landed with a crunch.

" Sweet," Renji said happily grabbing the bag.

" It's no problem. I've been here just a little longer than you so I know the quirks around the school."

" Hey want to eat with me?"

I smiled then nodded and we walked out the back door, sitting at the base of a tree. " So how are classes?" I asked as we began our meals.

" I hate English! Why does it have to be so hard? No offense."

I laughed and shook my head. " No its fine, really. I heard its one of the hardest languages to learn. If you really want I can help you."

" Really?"

" It's no problem. You can come over any time." Renji smiled and nodded then threw away his chips. " Are you still hungry?"

" No I'm fine."

His stomach grumbled and I laughed. " Here take it I'm not that hungry."

" Are you sure?"

I set the box in his lap and then he began to devour the food. " Kisuke barely feeds me. Calls me a freeloader all the time," Renji said between bites until the box was empty.

" Sounds harsh." I said standing, class starting soon. " Hey how about you come over and I'll help you with English and have dinner?"

" Wow that would be great thanks!"

" Ya how about we just walk home after class?"

" That's good with me."

And with that we were in class, back in our seats. This is just what I needed, a good distraction from everything. I smiled through the rest of class, happily taking notes for once, before the bell rang and we could go home. I waited at the gate as Renji came out, waving at me. " Ready?" he asked.

" Ya mind if we go by the grocery store first?"

" Nope."

And with that we began a slow trek home. This was the first time I was alone with Renji and so I used the chance to really get to know him. I got to know all his favorite foods at the grocery store and his life in the soul society on our walk. And he was a cool, funny guy. " So what do we do first?" Renji asked.

I put in a DVD and turned on the TV. Star Wars came on the screen and Renji gave me a look. " I need to start dinner first, just for a little while. Watch the movie and I'll ask you questions."

And so I put the pots on the stove and began to dice up the veggies, talking to Renji through the prep. After I put the stew and rice on low I sat on the couch. " So what now teach?"

I scoffed and pulled out my glasses. " Ok let's read the passage then," I replied.

Renji giggled and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. " You ride a skateboard and your ears are covered in piercings but you need glasses?" he asked.

" Oh shut up don't stereotype me. Besides it's just for reading. Now then, read me the passage."

And so we spent the next hour or so reading from the book and doing Renji's homework. Renji was pretty funny when he got frustrated which was often, so we shared some good laughs. Finally dinner was ready and I brought the food to the table as we turned the TV back on. " I bought these at the store," Renji said.

" Ah strawberry Ramune!" I said excited grabbing a bottle. This is my favorite soda even back home. It has a cool bottle, tastes great, and it has a marble inside! Hard to explain but it's delicious. I went through the first bottle almost immediately to Renji's amusement before popping open the second. We laughed over dinner and had a great time. Renji started doing the dishes when there was a knock. " I got it," I said stretching then scratching my full belly before going to the door.

As soon as I opened the door Ichigo burst in panting, looking around frantically then set his eyes on me, grabbing my arms tightly. " Hotaru are you ok?" Ichigo asked panicked.

" Damn it Ichigo calm down!" I said yanking his arms off me then rubbing my own. There would be a bruise that's how tight he gripped me.

" We didn't transfer chakra! How are you feeling?" he asked putting a hand on my forehead.

" Ichigo will you calm down? I feel fine," I said swatting the hand away.

" Well I guess we should-"

" Yo Ichigo!" Renji called out. I looked back and saw him walking towards us, wiping off his hands with a dishcloth.

" What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked coldly.

" He came over to study and we had dinner," I replied.

" Well come on," Ichigo said and grabbed my hand.

" Hey!" I said yanking my hand away. " Don't just grab me ok? And hey for all we know I don't even need it."

" Just let me do it ok?" he shouted back and reached to grab me.

A hand stopped him and I looked up to see a very serious looking Renji, first time I had seen him this way. " She said no Ichigo," Renji said sternly.

Ichigo and Renji stared daggers at one another until Ichigo shrugged Renji off and stormed out. I sighed in a frustrated, sad way while rubbing my face. " Sorry," I said quietly.

" You ok?"

" Not really," I said going over and sitting down on the couch. A moment later Renji sat beside me.

" I uh… if you want I could give you some reishi."

I looked over and saw he was sincere. " You would do that?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. " It's no problem really. What do I do?"

I held out my hand and he took it. " Just for about a minute," I said and closed my eyes focusing. And a moment later I felt the pressure rise. It was nice, not like Ichigo but still nice. My heart didn't start beating faster and my breath didn't feel short. It felt friendlier I suppose, the best way to put it. We both sighed happily once it was over.

" It's nice to just let it out a bit you know?" Renji asked.

" Ya its like the ice water after a run," I replied.

" Well I should probably go," Renji said standing.

" Hey uh… do you like it at Urahara's?"

" It's not bad except for the leak in my room… and the hole in the wall… and Kisuke and Yoruichi doing their thing… and… ya its not that great," Renji said then laughed.

" Well uh if you want you can stay here." Renji blinked in surprise. " This is a foldout couch, you can sleep here. Rukia sleeps over at Ichigo's. And I've got the money for food covered."

" You're serious?"

" Well ya. Can you just give me some spiritual pressure as rent?" I asked laughing, Renji laughing as well.

" Looks like we have a deal," Renji said and I took his hand in a shake.

" Let's head to bed now. We've got a long day ahead of us," I said while stretching.

" Oh ya? Why is that?" Renji asked.

" Because you need some new clothes," I said with a laugh as I noticed the still hippie wardrobe Renji had.

" This was the popular fashion last time I was in the human world," Renji said puzzled and I laughed a little more as I went up the stairs.

" Goodnight Renji," I said with a wave before closing my door. After a quick brushing of the teeth I collapsed on my bed. With the weekend finally here and


	17. Chapter 17

I woke to a crack in my blinds shining the sunlight directly in my vision. Hissing I attempted to shove my face into the bed and block it out but I was already awake. Fine, sun, I'm up you son of a bitch. I groggily walked downstairs and went to the stove, putting on the teapot for some tea then pulling out some sauté pans for breakfast. I dropped in the bacon and eggs and finally stuffed some toast in the toaster before leaning against the counter and letting out a massive yawn. " Um hey Hotaru," Renji said.

I turned around slowly and saw Renji sitting up on the couch staring at me. Today would be the day I opted for a shirt as pajamas. I ducked behind the counter and only peaked my head out. " Could you close your eyes for like a minute?" I asked.

Renji nodded and slapped his hands on his face. I ran upstairs, grabbed some pajama pants, and ran back down. " Is this going to be a normal thing?"

I laughed lightly. " I need to get used to having a roommate again sorry."

Renji stretched and got off the couch. He, on the other hand, was just wearing pants and I hate to say it but I was not complaining. " Can you make me a plate?"

" Sure freeloader," I said smirking and Renji scoffed then went up for a shower. He came down a few minutes later just as breakfast was done. " This is classic America right here. Eggs, bacon, toast, boom," I said and sat.

" Where's the rice?"

I scoffed. " On the weekend I get to eat Americana ok? Japanese the rest of the week."

" Fine whatever," Renji said tentatively poking his eggs. I ate my meal in minutes then headed up for my own shower then opted for an outfit of a red dress and leather jacket with black tights and my favorite doc martens. I jumped down the stairs and spooked Renji.

" Ready to go?"

" Wow you're looking different from the uniform."

" Ya if it were up to me the uniform would have some major changes. Let's see if we can get some more people to tag along."

We went outside and next door to Orihime's then knocked on her door. A few minutes later she opened up. " I'm taking Renji shopping want to come?"

" Who else is coming?"

" Renji is calling the others come on!" I pleaded.

" OK just give me a minute," Orihime said and went back inside.

I walked down to Renji. " Who's coming?"

" Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, and Ichigo."

" Ichigo!"

" Come on you have to get over this thing you two got ok?"

I sighed angrily. " Do you believe in… soul mates."

" Ya it's totally real."

" Seriously?"

" I mean maybe not in the living world but in the soul society people who have flowing reishi are soul mates. It's just legend but-"

" Ok see now that's what I meant is it legend or real and it's legend so there!"

" Damn what's your problem?"

I sighed. " Kisuke said something the other day. Something about Ichigo and me being soul mates. I didn't want to believe him but…"

" Well if anyone should know it would be Urahara. But you shouldn't base your relationship with Ichigo on a myth. Just treat him like you would anyone else."

" Ya you're right thanks Renji," I said and he nodded in return. Orihime came down the steps and I noticed she changed to a dress as well before we headed to the mall. Upon arriving we saw Uryuu was already there while Ichigo and Rukia had just arrived. " Are we all ready to go?" I asked.

" I actually need to go to the fabric store first can I catch up with you all later?" Uryuu asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. " I'll go with you," Orihime said and caught up with Uryuu.

" And then it was 4," I said as we walked inside. Renji was given a budget for new clothes yesterday after he informed the captains of how outdated his own clothes were so we were free to get almost whatever we wanted. We all walked and talked together but I felt Ichigo's eyes on me the whole time. Eventually we stopped at a H & M and went inside. They had cheap clothes and I knew this would help Renji get a lot of the basics out of the way. I didn't notice but Renji and Rukia had split off in the store leaving Ichigo and I by ourselves. " Are you going to buy anything?" I asked breaking the silence.

" Maybe, the clothes here are pretty cheap," Ichigo said looking at a shirt.

" That would look nice on you."

" Ya?"

I smiled and nodded and Ichigo smiled too looking back at the shirt. When I realized I was staring at him too much I quickly turned away. We walked around the store together picking out different clothes for each other, which was mostly spent picking out the worst outfit possible for each other. Eventually we found Rukia and Renji again who had both picked out some clothes for themselves. We checked out and went to a few more stores before heading to the food court to meet up with Orihime and Uryuu again. Then we all sat together and had lunch, enjoying some good, greasy mall food.

Orihime wanted to show Rukia the Chappy store and Renji obligingly followed leaving Ichigo and me. " Where to know?" I asked.

" Well I don't need to do anymore shopping. Maybe we could just head out?'

" Sure let me text Renji," I said. Ichigo stood behind me reading the message just I turned my phone off. We began our slow trek back home.

" So why did you need to text Renji?"

There was a bolt of lightning followed by thunder close by. A storm was moving in fast it seems as the wind began to pick up. " I've got the only key to the house," I replied nonchalantly.

" And why does he need to get into your place?"

" Well because he's living there now. I thought I'd let him-"

" I thought he was living with Urahara!"

Another bolt of lightning and it began to rain softly. We continued our walking but I picked up the pace. " He was but they weren't treating him nicely so I am letting him stay at my place."

" You like him don't you?" Ichigo asked sadly.

" Damn it Ichigo I've known him for a week!" I looked back and saw Ichigo had stopped. It was raining harder so I pulled Ichigo under a restaurant awning. " Look Ichigo… I like you ok?"

His head bolted up. " What?"

" I… like you. A lot. You're brave, stand up for the weak, tough, and well attractive. But Kisuke said something-"

" What? What did he say?"

" He said… we're soul mates."

" Soul mates?"

" It means… we're meant to be together."

Ichigo's face lit up. " So? What's so bad about that? I like you, you like me-"

" I do like you but… I don't know if it's actually me who loves you or not."

" What do you mean?"

" I liked you the first time I got a good look at you. A lot. As in an abnormal amount. And I'm guessing the same thing happened to you. I don't want to be… programmed to love you. I want to love you because I really do love you ok? So for now… let's just be friends ok?"

Ichigo looked blank for a moment, seemingly processing this with me. Slowly he nodded in agreement. " Ok. I'll wait for you."

" Pardon?"

" I know I like you Hotaru and it's not just some soul mate thing that makes me like you. But until you know that I'll wait until you're ready."

I smiled lightly and nodded. I then stepped forward and paused, unsure of my next action, but decided to hug Ichigo. He then hugged me back and I knew everything was going to be ok between us. No matter what happened from here on out Ichigo and I could always at least be friends but even now I hoped for something more.

We pulled away and the rain had died down to just some light sprinkling. We went to move on but there was a honk. I turned and saw everyone in a taxi van. " Need a lift?" Renji asked.

I smiled and got in the back with Ichigo. Everyone continued talking as I sat back relaxed. I felt a hand on top of mine and looked down to see it was Ichigo's. I looked away again blushing and I heard Ichigo chuckle. He wasn't going to make this easy on me was he? We arrived back at Orihime's apartment first, Orihime, Renji, and I getting out. Everyone waved goodbye and I watched the van drive away before heading inside. " What's for dinner?" Renji asked plopping down on the couch.

" Renji now that I know about your lack of knowledge on American cuisine I will feed you classic Americana every night I can."

" No just give me my rice and miso!" Renji begged but I just smirked.

" Get ready for some chicken nuggets and fries," I said pulling out the chicken breast and cutting in. " Now while I cook take the coats out of my closet, bring them upstairs, and hang your new clothes up in the coat closet ok?"

Renji grumbled but did as I said. I'm glad I could finally use this fryer Auntie gave me a while back. I fried up the tenders on one side and the fries on the other as Renji hung up his new clothes. A few minutes later dinner was ready. " Just on the weekends right?" Renji asked.

" If you're good then yes," I said and took a bite. " So how was shopping today?"

" It was nice," Renji said with a light blush on his cheeks. I blinked and watched him continue eating.

" Oh my God!" I shouted, Renji stopping mid chew.

" What?"

" You like Rukia!"

Renji blinked, his face growing darker. " No way!" he shouted back.

" Yes way! Why don't you ask her out?"

" So many reasons. 1. She's my best friend. 2. I'm her best friend. 3. Her brother is my captain and he'll kill me. 4. She doesn't think of me that way."

" You don't know she doesn't like you unless you ask. Don't worry I'll help you out," I said pulling out my phone.

" What are you doing?" I opted not to respond. " No don't you dare!"

I ran for the stairs giggling and continued to type. " La-la not listening!"

" Give me that damn phone right-"

I slammed the door and called. " Hey Ichigo is Rukia there?"

" Noooooooooo!"

" Uh ya why?" Ichigo asked

" Can you ask her if she wants to meet me at the park for lunch tomorrow?"

" Sure give me a sec."

" Open this damn door right now or I'll kick it down!"

" Ya she said she'd go."

" Thanks Ichigo tell her I'll see her tomorrow," I said cheerfully then ended the call.

" Curse you!" I opened the door and saw Renji face down on the ground.

" Aw come on it's not that bad. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

" Many things"

" Come on I've got some ice cream in the fridge that you can use to drown your sorrows in."

And so we went to the kitchen, grabbing the ice cream, and finishing both our dinners and desserts. Renji, pissed and scared about tomorrow, demanded to go to bed. I went upstairs and played around on my computer for a bit while doing my homework. At midnight I finally yawned and decided to hit the hay. Tomorrow would be a fun day and I would have to save up my energy if I wanted it to go right.


End file.
